Hellebore di Musim Panas
by MiraMira
Summary: Yang dulu terjadi. Suho menatap keluar jendela, langit terlihat mendung dan itu membuat salju di jalan tidak akan mencair, dia menatap pot kecil di hadapannya, Hellebore, tapi kenapa juga dia harus memelihara tanaman beracun itu? Ah, dia sedang ingin saja. Shou-ai, Kai/Suho, Tao/Sehun. OC.
1. Hellebore di Musim Panas

Disclaimer : EXO dan adalah milik agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Warning : Shou-ai, Crack pair, AU.

Note : Bau musim panas menguar sekali di tempat aku berdiri saat ini dan aku juga tidak punya pekerjaan lain selain memerhatikan bagaimana hijaunya rumput bertemu sinar mentari yang silau, tiba tiba aku jadi merindukan bau laut dan ingin menanam bunga, tapi keterkejutanku akan musim yang sudah berganti membuatku justru merasa mundur ke musim dingin. Aku punya hadiah saat Review kurasa memuaskan.

Bau musim panas ada dimana mana, dari New York sampai Seoul, dari Juilliard sampai SOPA dan melingkupi dunia. Kris mengemudikan mobilnya seperti kesetanan di pinggiran kota Seoul, Kai di sebelahnya tenang tenang saja dengan kaca mata hitam bertengger di hidung.

"Hei! Tutup jendelanya, Bodoh!" Seru Kris, tapi angin yang masuk membuat suaranya tidak terdengar.

"Hah?! Kau bilang apa?!" Kai malah bertanya dengan suara yang sama tidak jelasnya.

"Masukan tanganmu dan tutup jendelanya, Bodoh!" Tapi Kris masih senang berteriak menjawab Kai.

"Hah!?" Kai menengok ke arahnya, melepas kaca matanya dengan satu tangan seakan itu bisa membuatnya mendengar ucapan Kris.

Kris tiba tiba menutup jendela Kai, membuat tangannya yang masih ada diluar nyaris terjepit. "Kau mau memotong tanganku, hah?!" Kai histeris dan menarik tangannya masuk, jendelanya sudah tertutup. Sesaat Kris lupa dia bisa mengatur jendela Kai juga, harusnya dia melakukannya dari tadi dan tidak berteriak.

"Iya!" Dia berseru lagi. "Itu terdengar lebih baik daripada kau yang terus mengganggu." Katanya lagi.

"Sialan kau! Akan kubuat kau tidak punya muka bertemu dengan gadis gadis di New York itu lagi!"

"Bagaimana? Apa caramu untuk melakukannya? Asal kau tahu saja, ya, kau itu numpang di rumahku!"

"Berisik! Memangnya siapa yang menumpang di rumahmu?!"

"Lalu kenapa kau masih di rumahku kalau begitu, hah?!"

Kai merasa kalah, karena memang benar Kris adalah satu satunya orang yang bisa dia tumpangi di New York. Kai merasa kalah, dia memukul kepala Kris.

"Diam, Bodoh! Kau mau kita mati?! Dasar gila!" Kris berseru histeris saat Kai mengganggunya mengemudi.

Di New York pun hal ini selalu saja terjadi, pasti mereka akan bertengkar sampai dimarahi tetangga, juga kadang kadang bertengkar di depan Juilliard sampai dikerumuni orang orang dan orang orang itu kebanyakan adalah orang yang terkesan dengan bakat tari Kai dan ingin tahu lebih lagi tentangnya, juga orang orang yang mengagumi kulit coklat muda zaitunnya, dan menganggap dirinya pantas untuk memerankan Michael Corleone suatu saat nanti.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa orang orang selalu berpikir kita berpacaran?" Tanya Kris, konsentrasi lagi mengemudi.

"Karena aku terlalu tampan." Kata Kai, dan karena jawabnya yang melantur seperti itu Kris tidak lagi menjawab dan Kai benci itu, benci tidak diperhatikan oleh satu satunya orang yang susah senang bersamanya di New York nun jauh disana.

"Karena kita terus bertengkar dan masih tetap satu mobil sampai saat ini."

"Hm…"

"Dan semua akan bilang 'PDA! PDA! Bilang saja kalau kalian memang pacaran!'. Sial! Memangnya siapa yang mau pacaran dengan si Bodoh ini?!" Kai menendang nendang dalam mobil itu.

"Aku?" Kris memulai tanda tanda akan menjawab. "Pacaran denganmu? Tidak mungkin!"

Dia menoleh ke arah Kai yang jadi histeris lagi. "Perhatikan jalan, Gila! Kau berniat membunuhku, hah?!"

Rusuh sebentar dengan suara klakson, mobil dibelakang mereka menyusul dan hilang di tikungan. Kris mengumpat dan Kai mengatur napas, tadi mereka nyaris celaka.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bagaimana Ibuku bisa menitipkanku pada orang sebodoh dirimu?!" Racau Kai.

Kris mulai ngebut lagi dan Kai masih bergumam kata bodoh sampai ribuan kali.

"Ini karena kau mati matian minta kembali ke Korea, siapa yang kemarin menarik kaos Lacoste-ku dan merengek seperti anak kecil?"

"Oh, Ben Ben, kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya merindukan orang rupanya?"

"Memangnya siapa yang kau rindukan itu, Blacky?" Tanya Kris mengejek.

"Tentu saja semua temanku di tanah Silla ini." Ujar Kai bangga seakan dia adalah putra Silla yang agung.

Kris terkekeh. "Kau sudah menemui semuanya di Seoul, kan? Orang tuamu juga disana? Siapa lagi yang ingin kau temui?"

"Pak guru." Jawab Kai.

"Oh, Pak guru, toh?" Kata Kris, lalu dia tertawa keras. "Kau lucu sekali." Katanya lagi dan dia mencubit pipi Kai keras.

"AW! Lepaskan, Sialan!"

Kris tertawa lagi, hanya ada tiga kata dalam berbagai bahasa yang dia dan Kai ucapkan untuk saling memaki, Bodoh, Sialan, dan Gila, dalam bahasa Korea, Mandarin, Prancis, dan Inggris, mereka multi-bahasa sekali walau hanya untuk memaki.

Kai mengusap pipinya yang memerah dicubit, merahnya tidak begitu terlihat karena kulitnya yang hitam, itulah alasan kenapa Kris memanggilnya Blacky dan lagi panggilan aslinya adalah Kkamjong, lagipula Blacky terdengar seperti nama anjing.

"Kau masih hapal jalannya?" Tanya Kris, Kai diam.

"Ben…" Panggilnya.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa."

Kai tertawa kikuk. "Kurasa kita harus berbalik…"

"Dasar bodoh! Sekarang siapa yang lebih pantas dipanggil Ben Ben, hah?! Dasar bodoh!"

"AH!" Kai berseru, sudah tiga jam mereka mencari tempat dan Kris merasa sudah lelah untuk duduk berlama lama, lagipula ini sudah jam makan siang, tapi si hitam yang makin hitam di sebelahnya masih menyuruhnya menyetir.

"Aku ingat, setelah ini belok kanan-"

"Lalu belok kanan dan belok kanan lagi. Itu namanya kita berputar, Sialan. Berputar!" sela Kris.

"Dengar dulu! Kali ini aku tidak akan salah! Sudah turuti saja!"

"Kalau salah aku akan menjadikanmu kebab saat kita sampai New York nanti."

"Sebelum itu aku akan menjual foto telanjangmu pada teman temanku. Sekarang belok kiri dan TADAH! Kita sampai Tuan muda Wu!"

"Lebih baik dari mendengarmu meracau tadi." Kris segera keluar dari mobil, melepas sepatunya dan berlarian di pasir pantai yang sudah dia kenal.

"ARGH! Udara! Pasir! AIR!" Serunya saat Kai yang sudah merenggangkan badannya menarik kerah bajunya.

"Kau ingin mencekikku, hah?!"

"Aku ingin makan. Ayo cepat, dasar pemalas." Kata Kai, kaca mata hitamnya sudah ada di hidung lagi.

"Malas malasan saja terus sampai kau dipecat." Kata Kai, saat mereka menyusuri jalan setapak yang ujungnya sudah terlihat.

"Bagaimana aku bisa dipecat dari perusahaan sendiri? Memangnya aku ini Alpha yang akan dibunuh Betanya? Ini bukan Teen Wolf, Kai."

"Dan lagi kau sudah terlalu tua untuk Teen Wolf. Ah, kau terlalu sering menonton TV saat aku di Juilliard."

"Iya, terus saja membicarakan Juilliard-mu seakan kau memacarinya."

"Dan terus saja menonton TV-mu seakan kau memacarinya."

Kai membuka pintu, diujung jalan setapak yang mereka susuri tadi ada sebuah toko bunga kecil yang menyebarkan aroma bunga dan manis kue sampai keluar. Toko itu milik istrinya sepupu Kai dan Jongdae sudah pasti ada disana, Kai sudah merencanakan kedatangannya dengan novelis tukang pindah rumah ini, dan lagi Pak guru juga mengajar di kota kecil ini, kata Jongdae.

"Hallo, sepupu." Kata Kai, Jongdae di meja kasir menoleh, membenarkan posisi kata matanya dan baru berseru.

"Ah, Juriyaldeu Boi!" Dia sengaja memebuat pelafalan yang kental akan bahasa Korea untuk mengingatkan Kai akan tanah airnya.

"Juilliard Boy, Juilliard Boy." Kata Kai dalam pelafalan Inggris yang sempurna, menunjukan rasa bangga pada tempat dimana dia menuntut ilmu, Juilliard nun jauh di New York.

"Bagaimana Juilliard-mu, Kai?" Tanya Jongdae, berusaha agar pelafalannya pada kata Juilliard terdengar sempurna.

"Menyenangkan seperti biasa, kau akan pusing sendiri kalau kujelaskan."

"Ayolah, aku sedang butuh setting sekolah."

"Kenapa tidak tanya Pak guru saja?"

"Karena aku butuhnya darimu." Kata Jongdae.

Kai jadi curiga. "Apa yang tulis kali ini? Sudah kubilang jangan bawa bawa aku."

Tapi Jongdae malah tertawa. "Christmas Rose, Hellebore. Kau ingat tentang bunga itu?"

"Ck." Kai jadi tertawa sendiri pada akhirnya. "Sudah kubilang jangan bawa bawa aku untuk novelmu."

"Tentu tidak, warga New York, aku hanya bawa Pak guru saja."

"Memangnya dia masih memelihara tanaman beracun itu?"

"Tanya saja dia."

"Sekarang lihat ke sana." Jongdae menunjuk dinding kaca dan dia menarik Kris pergi ke belakang.

"Sekarang hanya tinggal kau dan aku, juga makanan ini, tapi jangan ribut itu bisa mengacaukan rencanaku." Kata Jongdae, tapi itu sudah tidak terdengar di telinga Kai, dia juga tidak mendengar suara laptop Jongdae yang ditutup.

Matanya adalah satu satunya indera yang bekerja saat ini dan itu hanya untuk melihat seseorang yang mungil untuk ukuran pria menenteng jas dan tasnya, dia melepas dasinya dan membuka kancing kemeja pas badannya, salahkan teman teman wanita di Juilliard yang peduli sekali pada jahitan kemeja, mereka selalu mengukur dan memerhatikan bahu teman mereka saat mengenakan kemeja dan itu sepertinya menular pada Kai.

Orang itu mendorong pintu kaca dan masuk ke toko bunga ini seperti masuk ke rumahnya sendiri.

"Selamat siang, kau sudah makan Jong-" Dan dia tercekat saat yang dilihatnya bukan Jongdae yang biasanya duduk di meja kasir dari pagi sampai pagi lagi.

"Siang, Pak guru." Kata Kai, pemuda berjuluk Pak guru itu tidak bergerak, Kai dengan cepat menelitinya lagi, dia sekarang berambut hitam pendek dan itu membuat pipinya terlihat sedikit tembam walau itu bisa juga karena istri sepupunya memberinya terlalu banyak makan, dari kemejanya yang terbuka terlihat kerah kaos putih yang dia kenakan, warna putihnya masih mendekati warna kulit pemuda itu yang kelewat putih, lalu pinggangnya, kakinya, Kai memutuskan berhenti sebelum pikirannya berubah jadi macam macam.

"Kai…" Panggilnya, dia terlihat nyaris menjatuhkan tas dan jasnya dan dia berjalan mendekati Kai.

Hellebore, Christmas Rose, seperti yang Jongdae bilang, bunga itu memang menyimpan kenangan untuknya, mengingatkannya pada sosok dihadapannya saat ini, yang putih seputih kemejanya yang seputih Hellebore yang dulu dia tanam.

"Hallo, Hyung."

Hellebore itu beracun, seperti sosok dihadapannya ini yang meracuni Kai untuk tidak melupakan rasa di dadanya, tapi Hellebore tidak mekar di musim panas, jadi dia merasa beruntung bisa menemukan Helleborenya di musim panas.

Kai menariknya duduk di sebelahnya, tapi mereka masih terdiam. Wajah terkejut sosok itu masih sama saat dia mendengar kabar Kai akan merantau beberapa tahun lalu. Juilliard, Hellebore, dan ciuman pertama, ada ingatan yang tergambar jelas di benak masing masing.

"Bagaimana Hellebore-mu?" Tanya Kai.

"Ba-baik, dia baik, hanya saja dia sedang tidak mekar, tapi dia selalu hijau." Katanya, ada berbagai macam nada yang membuatnya terdengar manis dan Kai tertawa kecil.

"Hellebore, kan, memang selalu hijau, Hyung." Kata Kai.

Pemuda itu menunduk dengan sepuhan merah di kulit putihnya, Kai sampai tidak yakin pemuda ini tiga tahun lebih tua darinya. Mata itu melirik, membuat debaran tiba tiba di jantung Kai, lalu debaran itu jadi cepat, sangat cepat.

Kai menggenggam tangan pemuda itu, menaruhnya di pipinya sendiri. Tangan yang dingin di cuaca yang panas, Kai menikmati bagaimana dinginnya menjalar di kulitnya.

"Suho Hyung…" Panggilnya lembut.

"Kau masih sendiri, Kai?" Tanya Suho, Hellebore milik Kai.

"Kenapa, Hyung?" Tanya Kai.

"Tidak." Suho menurunkan tangannya ke lututnya.

"Kau sendiri, Hyung?"

"Aku selalu sendiri."

Kai menangkap apa yang diinginkan Pak guru satu ini, tapi keduanya terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkan keinginan yang Kai yakini sama. Kenapa harus malu? Harus ada yang lebih dulu bicara untuk akhir yang bahagia.

Keduanya mengangkat kepala mereka di saat yang bersamaan, membuat mata bertemu dan itu mengingatkan pada apa yang pernah terjadi pada mereka. Melihat rasa yang sama di mata masing masing, mereka bergerak mendekat, mempertemukan bibir mereka yang sudah lama tidak bertemu, kali ini dengan lembut, tidak ada gigi yang terbentur lagi, tidak ada orang tua yang akan memergoki lagi.

Kai mengulang apa yang dulu mereka lakukan, dia memegang bahu Suho dan lehernya, menariknya mendekat, Suho menarik rahang Kai dan tangan dinginnya meremas rambut Kai, dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya untuk Kai.

Debaran jantung jadi terasa mengganggu saat ini, setidaknya bisakah jantungnya netral sedikit? Tapi ini Suho, satu satunya yang membuatnya merasa seperti remaja belasan tahun saat dia sudah kepala dua. Hellebore-nya punya racun luar biasa yang membuatnya bisa mati karena cinta.

Dan selain jantung, paru paru juga mulai mengganggu, sesak karena kehabisan napas membuat mereka harus menyudahi ciuman itu. Terengah dan Kai jadi berani bicara.

"Aku mencintaimu."

+FIN+


	2. Yang terjadi di New York sebelumnya

Disclaimer : EXO dan adalah milik agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Genre : Romance

Pair : Kai/Suho.

Rating : T

Warning : Shou-ai, Crack pair, AU.

Note : Ada tiga lagi sebenarnya, tapi aku menyimpan yang pamungkasnya dan aku keluarkan dulu satu.

Kris merosot dari sofanya untuk tidur di lantai yang dingin, ini sudah musim panas dan dia yakin sebentar lagi Kai akan mengganggu ketenangannya.

"Panasnya…"

Dan si hitam itu benar benar datang dan berbaring di samping Kris, dia membawa bantal dari kamarnya.

"Jangan bilang panas, kau membuatnya terasa lebih panas." Kata Kris, dia menjarah bantal Kai yang pada akhirnya mereka pakai berdua.

"Tapi itu kenyataannya, Kris, ini terlalu panas."

"Berhenti bilang panas."

"Tapi ini memang pa-hmph!"

Tangan Kris membekap mulut Kai yang cerewet. "Berhenti bilang panas!"

Kai dengan cepat menyingkirkan tangan Kris dari mulutnya. "Tapi kau sendiri juga bilang panas!"

Dan Kris membekapnya lagi, meninggalkan acara tidur tidurannya yang indah karena bocah cerewet di sampingnya.

"Kalau kau berani mengucapkan kata itu lagi, aku akan menjahit mulutmu!" Ancam Kris, tampangnya jadi seperti psikopat dan itu membuat Kai diam, mengunci mulut, dan seakan menciut di atas bantalnya.

Kris tidur lagi, dengan bantal dan lantai yang dingin seperti ini dia benar benar bisa tidur, jadi dia menghela napas dan memunggungi Kai. Tapi Kai sejak lama adalah orang yang benci tidak diperhatikan, apalagi oleh orang yang susah senang di tanah orang dengannya ini, jadi dia memeluk Kris dari belakang.

"Jangan peluk peluk, Bodoh, kau kenapa, hah?" Kris mendorong wajah Kai dan bukannya melepas tangan anak itu dari pinggangnya.

Kai malah mengeratkan pelukannya, bergerak dengan nyaman. "Antar aku pulang ke Korea." Katanya.

"Tidak mau, pulang saja sendiri!" Kata Kris, dia makin mendorong Kai yang makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kris.

"Ayolah, aku butuh orang yang bisa menyetir." Kata Kai.

"Kau pikir aku supirmu?!" Seru Kris, akhirnya dia berhasil melepaskan pelukan Kai.

"Bukannya memang selalu begitu di New York ini?"

"Tidak! Aku bukan supirmu, Hitam!" Kata Kris, dia dengan cepat berdiri dan Kai menarik kerah kaos Lacoste-nya dan membantingnya ke lantai dan mereka jadi berguling guling di lantai.

"Antar aku pulang!"

"Pulang saja sendiri!"

"Aku butuh supir!"

"Aku bukan supirmu! Minta kakakmu saja!"

"Dia di Hawaii, Bodoh!"

"Kakak keduamu, lah! Jangan minta aku!"

"Kau ingin aku mati!?"

"Minta Jongdae!"

"Justru itu, Jongdae tidak ada di Seoul!"

"Minta kakaknya, sepupumu ada berapa, sih?!"

"Hanya mereka dan Jongmin Hyung juga tidak ada di Seoul!"

Kai terlalu sibuk minta diantar ke Korea dan Kris juga terlalu sibuk menolak sampai mereka tidak tahu ada yang membunyikan bel, mereka baru mendengarnya saat akhirnya menabrak pintu.

Pintu terbuka dan menampakan seorang gadis, tetangga mereka, asal Alaska, dengan Malamut Alaskanya di sisi kanan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian permasalahkan, tapi kalian menganggu tidurku di hari yang kalian tahu sendiri bagaimana cuacanya ini, jadi aku harap kalian berhenti dan lagi Olivia punya bayi sekarang dan aku dengar bayinya menangis."

Mereka bertiga diam dan sayup sayup suara tangis bayi terdengar.

"Maaf." Hanya itu yang bisa Kai dan Kris katakan.

"Sudah, aku pulang dulu." Kata gadis itu.

"Hei, Abi." Panggil Kris, gadis yang dipanggil Abi itu menoleh.

"Ya?"

"Mau makan malam dengan kami?" Tanya Kris, Kai melirik pemuda itu dengan kesal, merasa jatah makannya hari ini akan berkurang.

Abi tersenyum, gadis yang nama aslinya Abigail itu tidak menganggap ide Kris adalah ide yang bagus. "Tidak, ya. Kalian terlalu ribut." Katanya, lagipula dia menyadari tatapan Kai yang sudah seperti akan merajam Kris kalau dia tidak diberi makan.

"Lagipula malam ini aku akan pulang ke Juneau, kenapa kalian tidak pulang? Ke Seoul, atau Nanjing, atau Vancouver, misalnya?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin pulang ke Seoul, hanya saja Kris memang kepala batu, kau tahu, kan, Abi?" Kata Kai, bertumpu pada bahu Kris yang beberapa senti lebih tinggi darinya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kepala batu?" Tanya Kris.

"Kau memang kepala batu, kan?" Kai menepuk dada Kris penuh kemenangan, Kris sudah siap meledak lagi.

"Ya, kalian lebih baik tidak ribut lagi atau Matt yang akan menegur kalian." Kata Abigail dan dia benar benar pergi kali ini.

Mendengar nama Matt, Kai dan Kris mematung, mereka bertatapan. Matthew itu suami Olivia dan dia terlihat sangat lembut, tapi kemarin dia bisa mengalahkan pencuri tanpa bantuan polisi, sedikit banyak Kris dan Kai jadi takut pada Matthew.

"Sudah, aku ingin makan sesuatu." Kata Kai, Kris di belakangnya menutup pintu.

"Kau benar benar ingin pulang?" Tanya Kris, mengekor Kai yang berjalan menuju dapur.

"Kenapa kau bertanya?" Kai membuka pintu kulkas dan menemukan kue di sana. "Kue dari mana ini?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Makan saja, itu tidak beracun." Kata Kris, dia mengambil botol air dingin dari kulkas sementara Kai membawa kue itu ke meja di sebelah kulkas.

"Kalau kau bicara seperti itu, aku jadi curiga kalau ini beracun." Kata Kai, tapi dia tetap memotong kue itu dan memasukannya ke mulut, dia berbalik untuk memasukan kue itu ke kulkas saat Kris menutup pintu kulkas.

"Hmph!" Entah apa yang sebenarnya ingin dia ucapkan, tapi Kris mengartikannya sebagai protes karena dia menutup pintu kulkas, dia membuka pintu kulkas lagi saat Kai juga membukanya, kalau bisa sendiri kenapa tadi dia protes? Kris jadi sedikit kesal.

"Hei, kau benar benar ingin pulang?" Tanya Kris lagi.

Kai menelan kue di mulutnya. "Tentu saja, Sehun bilang akhirnya dia punya pacar, jadi aku ingin menemuinya."

"Anak seperti dia? Punya pacar? Kau serius?" Tanya Kris.

"Tentu saja, Sehun bahkan mengirim foto pacarnya dan Samoyednya tadi."

"Oh ya? Seperti apa pacarnya?"

Kai merogoh saku celana selututnya dan mengeluarkan telepon genggam kesayangannya, menunjukan pada Kris pacar dari sahabat karibnya.

"Dia terlihat keren menurutku, bergaya sekali, tapi aku lebih suka Samoyednya yang katanya namanya Ace."

Kris memperhatikan foto itu jelas jelas, sampai rasanya cerahnya layar menusuk matanya. Dia tidak salah, dia kenal orang ini.

"Eh, Kai, apa dia biasa dipanggil Tao?" Tanya Kris.

"Kau tahu?" Tanya Kai, dia bukannya menjawab, tapi dari pertanyaan Kai, Kris bisa tahu kalau pacar Sehun yang ada di foto itu bernama Tao.

Nama Tao, juga Ace, ini keterlaluan kalau dibilang kebetulan, jadi Kris dengan berani berbicara. "Ya, sebenarnya Tao itu adik sepupuku."

"Hah!? Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana aku mau hidup jauh darimu kalau sahabatku pacaran dengan adik sepupumu! Kau pasti dendam padaku! Kau pasti dendam!"

"Diam, Bodoh! Tidak ada untungnya dendam padamu! Aku harus bicara pada Tao tentang hal ini!"

Kai hanya menonton TV setelahnya, Kris menyingkir dan meledak ledak dengan telepon di telinganya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang sejak awal!? Aku harus bertemu Oh Sehun itu!"

Dan setelah itu dia berlari menghampiri Kai yang bergelung manja di sofa dan menarik kerah bajunya.

"Hei! Nanti bajuku sobek, Bodoh!"

"Itu tidak penting, sekarang cepat berkemas dan kita akan pergi ke Korea! Sekarang juga!"

Kata Kris, Kai berbinar. "Ka-Kau serius?"

"Kau mau membuatku berubah pikiran?"

"Ti-tidak!" Seru Kai, dia segera berkemas sambil meracau soal Kris yang tidak menyimpan dendam padanya.

Adalah hal yang aneh melihat Kai tidak mengantuk di bandara. Untuk anak yang mudah bosan sepertinya, menunggu adalah hal paling menjengkelkan sedunia, tapi hari ini yang dia lihat adalah Kai yang mengutak atik telepon genggamnya seperti Samoyednya yang benar benar patuh.

"Aku jadi merindukan Ace."

Kai mendelik tajam pada mitranya ini. "Aku tidak yakin kalau kau memang sepupu dari pacar Sehun."

"Hei, apa masalahmu dengan keluargaku?"

"Tidak ada, sih, hanya saja aku tidak mau sahabatku mendapatkan orang yang tidak jauh darimu." Kata Kai.

"Apa masalahnya denganku? Aku ini tampan, tinggi, baik, tidak ada yang kurang, kan?"

"Jangan lupa kalau kau itu narsis, malas, dan sok kuasa."

"Apa maksudmu dengan sok kuasa?"

"Juga kepala batu."

"Hei, Blacky!" Dan terucap lagi panggilan yang paling disukai dari semua panggilan Kai, berasal dari Kkam di nama Kkamjong, munculah satu nama baru yang seperti nama anjing itu.

"Diam, Ben Ben!" Dan dibalas dengan panggilan yang entah datang dari mana.

Mereka berjalan lagi, menarik koper mereka keluar dan di luar sudah ada Tao dan Sehun dengan Ace di kaki Tao.

"Aku benar benar tidak percaya kalau dia adalah adik sepupumu." Kata Kai.

"Berisik kau!" Seru Kris.

"Ace, Papa pulang, Sayang." Dan bukannya member salam pada Tao atau Sehun dia malah bermesraan dengan Ace yang menggonggong senang.

"Sehunnie!" Kai memeluk Sehun erat sampai Sehun terlihat sulit bernapas. "Bagaimana? Kau masih polos seperti dulu? Apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan dengan pacarmu?" Tanya Kai.

Kris yang masih dijilati Ace memukul kaki Kai. "Kau pikir Tao semesum itu?" Dan Kai menjulurkan lidahnya pada Kris.

"Aku senang sekali mendengar kau akan pulang." Kata Sehun, anak ini masih saja manis dari terakhir Kai meninggalkannya merantau.

"Tentu kau harus senang, aku pulang untukmu." Kata Kai, dia merangkul Sehun mesra. Di belakangnya Tao terbatuk dan Kris memukul punggungnya.

"Gege, apa apaan, sih?!" Amuknya dalam bahasa Kanton, dia tahu kalau Kai mengerti Bahasa Inggris dan Mandarin, Kris hanya tertawa. Kai mengartikan itu sebagai tanda cemburu, posesif juga si Tao ini.

"Oke." Kai melepaskan tangannya dari Sehun. "Sepertinya aku lebih baik jaga sikap." Kata Kai, Kris memukul kepalanya.

"Jangan bicara macam macam!"

"Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang, aku yakin orang tuamu sudah menunggumu, Kai."

"Jongin-ah!"

Kai sedikit memicingkan matanya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, dia sepertinya kenal, tapi siapa?

"Noona! Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?!" Tanya Kai yang akhirnya sadar siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Dasar durhaka! Tentu saja aku pulang dari Hawaii untukmu! Kau tidak menghargai aku?!"

"Eh! Tidak tidak! Aku hanya terkejut saja." Kata Kai, Kris menatapnya dengan ingin membunuh karena kakak yang dikira ada di Hawaii ternyata ada di Seoul.

"Hallo, bungsu." Kini suami kakak pertamanya memukul bahunya, senyum cerah tak hilang dari wajahnya padahal dia hanya ipar.

"Aw, Hyung, jangan keras keras." Kata Kai. Kakak iparnya tersenyum dan mengacak rambutnya.

"Kalian mau masuk atau tidak?" Tanya seorang gadis di depan pintu, itu kakak kedua Kai, masih sendiri, masih menumpang di rumah orang tua, dan setahu Kai dia tidak bisa menyetir mobil.

"Oh iya, Kris, Ini." Dia menyerahkan kunci mobil pada Kris saat mereka berduyun duyun masuk.

"Oh, Thanks." Kata Kris.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu, aku sering memakainya untuk latihan." Katanya.

"Kau bisa menyetir?!" Tanya Kai.

"Itu sama saja dengan bertanya apa kau bisa bahasa Inggris, In." Katanya, dia hanya memanggil Kai dengan In yang diambil dari akhir nama Jongin. Lagi lagi Kris menatap Kai dengan tatapan ingin membunuh karena kakak yang dikiranya tidak bisa menyetir sebenarnya bisa menyetir.

"Tentu saja aku belajar saat kau sibuk di Juilliard, kau bahkan lupa pulang."

"Tapi sekarang aku pulang."

"Sudah anak anak, bicaranya di dalam saja."

Anak anak, dari dua kakak Kai sampai Huang Zitao, menoleh pada Mama Kim yang berujar lembut, rasanya dia jadi ibu semua orang.

"Eomma!" Kai memeluknya erat.

"Aku merindukan Eomma." Katanya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Anakku."

Dan Kai tersenyum, beralih pada Ayahnya. "Bagaimana Juilliard, Nak?" Tanya Ayahnya.

"Menyenangkan." Dan dia memeluk anak lelaki satu satunya ini dengan erat, menunjukan rindu yang tidak bisa diucapkan.

"Yifan, bagaimana anakku selama di New York?" Tanyanya pada Kris yang nama aslinya Yifan, Kai tiba tiba takut kalau Kris akan bercerita tentang keributan yang mereka ciptakan, juga pencuri di rumah Olivia dan Abigail yang asli Alaska.

Kris diam pada awalnya, terlihat berpikir. "Dia sangat bersemangat, dia sering cedera, tapi aku akan menjaganya." Katanya.

Kai sedikit tersentuh akan ucapan Kris yang hanya menunjukan sedikit dari kehidupannya di New York. Tiba tiba dia jadi benar benar memandang Kris sebagai pelindungnya, melindunginya di negri orang dan melindunginya dari amukan orang tua.

"Aku menyayangimu, Kris." Kata Kai dalam Bahasa Prancis yang hanya dimengerti berdua.

"Jangan ucapkan hal menggelikan seperti itu." Jawab Kris juga dalam bahasa Prancis.

"Apa adikku ini populer di kalangan gadis gadis?" Tanya kakak sulung Kai.

"Bukan hanya diantara para gadis." Kata Kris.

"Hei, Ben." Tegur Kai, dia tenang karena di sini tidak ada yang tahu arti panggilan Ben Ben.

"Iya, dia sangat populer, sampai selalu dikerumuni gadis gadis." Kata Kris.

"Itu pasti karena ada kau juga, Kris." Celetuk kakak kedua Kai yang sedang berkutat dengan makanan yang sudah disiapkan dengan Tao dan Sehun.

Kai tertawa meremehkan dan Kris menyikutnya. "Aku tidak yakin kalau itu karena Kris." Kata Kai. Walaupun sebenarnya alasan Kai dikerumuni gadis gadis adalah karena dia digosipkan memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Kris dimana itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Tapi aku yakin." Kata kakaknya dan itu berarti sudah titik, sudah akhirnya.

"Oh iya, Jongin, Jongdae bilang kau harus menyusulnya." Kata kakak sulungnya.

"Sekarang juga?" Tanya Kai.

"Katanya secepatnya, kalau bisa siang ini."

Kai menjentikan jari. "Dia cepat sekali membuat rencana."

"Hei, memangnya apa yang kau rencanakan dengannya?" Tanya kakak sulung Kai.

"Suatu hal, suatu hal yang sebenarnya ingin aku lakukan dari dulu."

"Hal apa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Ayah, Ibu, semuanya, aku dan Kris pamit dulu!" Seru Kai, dia dengan brutal menarik kerah baju Kris.

"Hei! Yang benar saja, Gila!" Kris mengumpat dalam bahasa Prancis agar tidak ada yang tahu.

"Aku akan kembali besok, Ok!" Kata Kai, dia pamit pada orang tuanya, kakak dan iparnya dan juga Sehun dan Tao.

"Kau pikir aku tahu dimana mobilku?!" Seru Kris.

"Ada di garasi, Kris, sudah kusiapkan kalau ingin dipakai." Kata kakak kedua Kai.

Sial. Kakak Kai sedang tidak bersahabat, maka dimulailah perjuangan Kris sebagai supir orang.

"Ini akan jadi perjalanan yang panjang, Kris." Kata Kai, dia memakai kaca mata hitam yang entah dia dapat dari mana.

Kris merutuk dalam hati, mengumpat sepuasnya. Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi padanya? setidaknya biarkan dia istirahat dulu!

"Ace… Papa akan pulang besok." Katanya sedih, tapi yang dia lihat adalah adik sepupunya sendiri yang tertawa tawa.

"Ayo cepat jalan!"

+FIN+


	3. Yang terjadi di kepala sang novelis

Disclaimer : EXO dan adalah milik agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Genre : Romance

Pair : Kai/Suho.

Rating : T

Warning : Shou-ai, Crack pair, AU.

Angim musim panas yang hangat berhembus saat dia membuka pintu dengan lembut agar tidak mengganggu mereka yang sedang bergumul dengan mimpi. Dia memeriksa bagaimana keadaan bunga bunga di tamannya sebelum membuka toko bunganya, tiba tiba seseorang memeluknya.

"Yah! Kim Jong-!" Dia nyaris berseru keras kalau saja orang yang memeluknya tidak membalik badannya dan menutup mulutnya dengan lembut.

"Jangan ribut, Cintaku, yang lain masih tidur." Kata orang itu, suaminya yang jahil.

"Kau selalu saja mengagetkanku." Katanya, menyisir lagi rambut hitam sedadanya ke punggung.

"Maafkan aku, Nyonya Kim." Kata suaminya.

"Kau pikir aku akan semudah itu memaafkanmu?" Tanyanya dengan senyum yang terhitung licik di bibirnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau memaafkanku?" Tanya suaminya, mereka mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

"Cium aku." Katanya.

Jongdae berdecak sebal di kamarnya, sepupu Kai ini mengeratkan pelukannya pada orang yang masih tidur di sebelahnya. Dia masih mengantuk sampai tidak peduli siapa yang tidur di sebelahnya, tapi iparnya sudah berteriak seperti tadi, mau tak mau dia jadi terbangun.

"Aku akan memukulmu dengan buku cetakan pertamaku, Kim Jongmin sialan." Kata Jongdae, dia dengan penuh percaya diri memaki kakak kandungnya sendiri karena dia tahu Kim Jongmin adalah satu satunya orang yang akan membuat orang lain berteriak teriak pagi buta begini.

Pagi buta? Rasanya tidak juga, Jongdae sudah merasakan sinar matahari yang lembut memasuki kamarnya. Dia bergerak mengambil telepon genggamnya yang ada di meja nakas di belakang Kris, orang yang tidur di sebelahnya.

Kris mengigau, memeluknya lebih erat, Jongdae mencoba melepasnya. "Lepaskan aku, tukang tidur." Katanya.

Akhirnya mereka malah bertukar posisi, Kris dekat tembok dan Jongdae dekat meja nakas dengan Jongdae yang akhirnya berhasil mengambil telepon genggamnya.

07:10

Oh, masih pagi, tadinya Jongdae sudah siap siap bergulat melepas pelukan Kris kalau ternyata sudah siang, tapi karena baru jam tujuh, kenapa dia tidak tidur lagi?

Dia memeluk Kris lagi, sejak Kris sendiri suka sekali memeluk orang yang tidur di sebelahnya, dia menggunakan lengan Kris sebagai bantal dan bersiap tidur lagi, biar saja nanti Kris pegal sendiri.

Sambil setengah tidur Jongdae jadi memikirkan bagaimana Kris dan Kai bisa kembali ke Korea musim panas ini.

Yang dia ingat waktu itu juga baru jam tujuh pagi, tapi saat itu dia sudah bangun karena dia butuh setting pagi hari untuk novelnya, dia butuh suasana pagi hari di tepi pantai, itulah alasannya pindah ke sini menyusul kakaknya.

Jongdae yang tukang pindah rumah sedang menikmati matahari yang belum terlalu silau di timur, dia sedang tidak mengetik sesuatu untuk novel, tapi mengetik surat elektronik pada sepupunya yang jauh di New York.

Kai sendiri yang merupakan satu satunya sepupu dekat Jongdae yang laki laki waktu itu sedang menemani temannya di Juilliard.

"E-mail dari siapa?" Tanya Harper, satu dari sekian banyak gadis yang mengenal Kai, tapi satu satunya yang tidak tergila gila dengannya, kadang Kai curiga kalau dia tidak menyukai pria sama sekali, tapi begitu ditanyakan Harper menjawabnya dengan pukulan dulu baru menyatakan bahwa dia masih menyukai pria.

"Seseorang." Jawab Kai.

"Aku tahu, Mike, mana mungkin hantu yang mengirimimu E-mail." Kata Harper, dia suka sekali mempermainkan bagaimana orang memandang Kai sebagai pemeran Michael Corleone yang potensial. Sebenarnya Kai bisa jadi apa saja dan tidak terpaku pada Michael Corleone, hanya saja dia terlihat tenang dari luar dan kulitnya coklat muda zaitun dan ketika dia berjalan berdua di depan Juilliard dengan Kris, yang selalu lengkap dengan setelan jasnya, itu dengan mudah mengingatkan orang akan Michael Corleone dan Tom Hagen.

Kai tertawa, Harper kesal karena tidak bisa membaca Hangul di layar telepon genggam Kai. "Dari sepupuku." Kata Kai. Untuk Harper, Kai sama sekali tidak terkesan seperti Mike Corleone kalau sudah dekat dengannya, tapi kalau di tengah kerumunan orang, apalagi kalau ada Kris, orang akan cepat mengira mereka adalah mafia karena pembawaan mereka yang dingin, ya, sebelum mereka bertengkar di depan umum.

"Dia bilang apa?"

"Hanya menyapa. Sebentar, kubalas dulu." Kata Kai.

Jongdae sendiri saat itu baru terpikirkan apa yang harus dia tulis kalau Kai membalas.

_Pak guru ada di sini, kau tahu?_

Dan Kai tersenyum saat membaca balasan Jongdae.

"Oh, Harper…" Panggilnya.

Harper di sebelahnya menengok curiga. "Apa?" Tanyanya ketus.

"Kau pernah jatuh cinta?" Tanya Kai, dia menjatuhkan kepalanya begitu saja di meja, Harper menganggapnya sudah gila.

"Belum, mungkin nanti." Jawabnya. Kai menghela napas lagi.

"Memang apa yang sepupumu itu katakan?" Tanya Harper lagi.

"Dia bilang orang yang kusukai ada bersamanya." Jawab Kai, jarinya masih mengetik balasan balasan untuk sepupunya di tepi pantai.

"Bersama seperti apa maksudmu?" Tanya Harper lagi, bersama itu artinya banyak, tidur bersama, makan bersama, tinggal bersama, mati bersama.

"Tinggal serumah dengan kakak sepupuku, dia mengajar di kota tepi pantai, manis sekali, kan?" Jelas Kai.

Dari situ Harper mengambil kesimpulan akan beberapa hal, pertama dua orang sepupu Kai dan orang yang dia suka tinggal seatap di sebuah kota di tepi pantai, dan orang yang Kai sukai itu seorang guru.

"Dia guru? Gurumu dulu? Siapa orang yang sial itu?" Tanya Harper.

"Dia tidak sial, Harp, dia beruntung. Oh! Aku beruntung, sangat beruntung!" Kai berseru di akhir dan itu mengganggu telinga Harper.

"Apanya yang beruntung dari menyukai orang? Dan lagi kau belum menjawab siapa dia, Mike."

"Aku beruntung karena mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya." Kata Kai, Harper menunjukan ekspresi tertarik.

"Dia bukan guruku, dia dulu tetanggaku di Seoul dan baru jadi guru." Jelas Kai.

Jongdae mengirim rincian rencana bagaimana Kai akan mendapatkan orang yang disukainya kalau dia kembali ke Korea, Kai tersenyum lagi, sudah seperti orang gila.

"Karena itu aku harus kembali ke Korea musim panas ini." Kata Kai.

"Hei!" Harper protes. "Siapa yang akan menemaniku berjemur tahun ini?" Tanyanya.

"Jangan terlalu terobsesi jadi hitam, Harp, cintai kulit keemasanmu. Bye!" Kai berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Harper dan menghampiri orang yang menenteng jasnya di sana, itu Kris. Kris melempar jasnya pada Kai dan Kai memakainya, Harper memperhatikan, mereka benar benar jadi seperti mafia atau orang penting kalau dilihat dari mata Harper.

Jongdae tidak pernah hilang kontak dengan sepupu kecilnya yang di New York setelah hari itu, Kai bilang dia akan membuat Kris membawanya kembali ke Korea, dan dia berhasil.

Dia masih berkirim surat elektronik dengan Kai sampai Kai dan Kris sampai bandara, dua orang itu suka sesuatu yang mudah mudah saja jadi mereka mematikan telepon genggam mereka dan membundelnya dengan tas mereka, tapi Jongdae lupa sesuatu, dia belum memberitahu kapan Kai harus datang ke tempatnya.

Demi tanggal yang dilingkar merah di tanggalannya, Jongdae segera mengirim pesan singkat pada kakak sulung Kai.

_Junghwa Noona-ku sayang, tolong beritahu Jongin kalau dia lebih baik segera ke tempatku kalau bisa sebelum siang._

Junghwa, kakak sulung Kai sedikit bingung saat mendapat pesan itu.

_Tapi kau selalu pindah rumah, Dae, kau ada dimana?_

Jongdae tertawa menerima pesan itu.

_Noona tidak usah tahu, Jongin sendiri sudah tahu aku ada dimana sekarang, tenang saja, Noona, aku baik baik saja._

Jongdae menghela napas dengan cepat dan menyempurnakan rencana awalnya. Jadi, hari ini adalah hari terakhir Pak guru mengajar, Jongdae akan memancingnya dengan pura pura nyaris mati karena tidak ada makanan dan dua sejoli, kakak dan iparnya, justru meninggalkannya sendiri di rumah, dan dia memang ditinggal kencan oleh dua orang itu, tapi dia sudah dimasaki makan siang hanya saja dia bilang tidak ada makanan sama sekali pada Pak guru. Jongdae tertawa licik, dengan begini Pak guru akan pulang lebih cepat di hari terakhir dia mengajar dan akan bertemu dengan Kai yang akan datang beberapa jam lagi.

Jongdae yang sudah kembali dari kilas baliknya hanya tertawa kecil, dia jadi seperti memimpikan kejadian yang jadi kilas baliknya itu. Matahari makin panas dan Kris masih memeluknya, Jongdae memutuskan untuk benar benar ikut tidur karena dia tahu Kai yang menggebu itu pasti menyeret paksa si koala di sebelahnya ini untuk kembali ke Korea dan langsung menyetir ke tempat yang jauh dari Seoul, Jongdae sedikit banyak yakin mereka pasti nyaris celaka.

Jongdae bahagia sekali tinggal jauh dari illustrator dan editornya di Seoul, sedikit banyak dia merasa punya dosa pada illustratornya, Do Kyungsoo, yang sering sekali dia tolak gambarnya karena alasan sepele sampai membuat pemuda mungil yang manis tapi bisa sangat seksi itu berwajah garang dan menggenggam pisau rotinya seakan ingin menusuk Jongdae dengan itu, mungkin dia akan memikirkan cara yang lebih lembut untuk bicara pada Kyungsoo tanpa membuatnya kesal setelah bangun nanti, mungkin.

"Dae, Jongdae, ada telepon dari Minseok."

Jongdae merasanya pipinya ditepuk pelan, siapa? Junghwa? Jungah? Jongmin? Jongin? Atau Kyungsoo?! Jongdae membuka matanya.

Oh, ternyata Hyemi.

"Ada apa, Noona? Jongmin buat ulah apalagi?" Tanyanya setengah tertidur, dia sedikit kesal juga saat iparnya ini membangunkannya.

"Jangan sebut sebut Jongmin, nanti dia ke sini." Kata Hyemi, jahat juga dia pada suami.

"Minseok dari tadi mencoba meneleponmu, Dae, perhatikan dia sedikit, kasihan dia sudah bekerja untuk novelmu yang tidak jelas itu." Kata Hyemi lagi, dia juga jahat pada Jongdae ternyata.

Jongdae cemberut, tapi tetap memeriksa telepon genggamnya.

09:30

Ah, tidak, bukan itu, bukan jam.

15 panggilan tidak terjawab dan semuanya dari Seokkie Hyung.

"Oh…" Jongdae tersenyum aneh dan akan tidur lagi, tapi kepalanya dipukul.

"Apanya yang 'Oh', Bodoh?! Cepat telepon Minseok!" Dan Hyemi si kakak ipar kalap.

Dia menerima telepon ke-enam belas Minseok setelahnya, Minseok dengan menggebu bertanya dimana dia sekarang, Jongdae dengan santai menjawab pantai, Minseok mengamuk, Jongdae akhirnya terpaksa bilang kalau hari ini dia akan ke Seoul, Minseok jadi lega dan malah bercerita tentang gambar gambar Kyungsoo, Jongdae jadi merasa makin bersalah pada Kyungsoo, dia harus memberi Kyungsoo sebuah hadiah kecil karena sudah mau bersabar kerja dengannya yang cerewet, kira kira apa yang Kyungsoo sukai? Alat masak? Kosmetik? Makan malam romantis? Atau sebuah ciuman kecil?

Jongdae akhirnya melepas pelukan hangat Kris dan keluar kamar, niat aslinya makan, tapi dia bertemu Suho yang sama sama membuka pintu kamar masing masing yang memang berhadapan, biasanya setelah ini mereka akan berebut kamar mandi.

Jongdae yang masih belum sebenarnya sadar jadi benar benar sadar saat melihat Suho. "Hyung! Kau tidak pakai celana?!" Tanyanya histeris.

"Hah!? Matamu dimana, dasar mesum! Aku pakai celana putih!" Katanya, pipinya jadi sedikit memerah karena pikirannya jadi melayang di pagi yang sebenarnya sudah tidak terlau pagi lagi.

Jongdae mengucek matanya dan melihat Suho lagi. "Oh, iya." Katanya.

Tapi bukan Jongdae kalau mau kalah tanpa perlawanan seperti ini. "Salahkan kaos hitammu itu, Hyung, salahkkan juga kulit putihmu itu." Kata Jongdae, dia dengan cepat menuruni tangga.

Suho masih di tempat, Jongdae berhenti di tangga. "Itu bukan kaosmu, kan, Hyung? Itu punya Kai, kan? Hei! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan dengannya?!"

Suho masuk ke kamar mandi yang diapit kamarnya dan Jongdae dengan cepat. "Berisik, Kim Jongdae, jangan suka ikut campur urusan orang!" Serunya dari dalam.

"Aku tahu kau pasti sudah melakukan sesuatu dengan Kai! Aku tahu rahasiamu, Kim Joonmyun!"

"Rahasia apa?" Kai bertanya, dia baru keluar dari kamar dan itu membuat Jongdae terkejut.

Mereka menuruni tangga bersama. "Kau pasti melakukan sesuatu dengan Suho, iya kan?" Dan Jongdae menyikut Kai yang masih terhuyung huyung itu.

"Jangan suka ikut campur urusan orang, Dae." Kata Kai, dia menggaruk perutnya, lalu kepalanya.

"Akui saja, In, aku benar, kan?"

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Dan Jongin, kenapa kau tidak pakai baju begitu?" Tanya Jongmin yang kebetulan lewat depan tangga. Jongdae baru sadar dia tidak pakai baju, tadi dia terlalu serius dengan pemikiran macam macamnya.

"Sekarang, kan, musim panas, Hyung." Kata Kai.

Kai dan Jongdae mengambil tempat berhadapan di meja makan, Hyemi meletakan dua piring roti bakar di depan mereka. "Selamat makan." Katanya.

Jongdae makan dan Kai tidur lagi. "Jangan tidur lagi, anak kecil." Kata Hyemi lagi, dia menarik rambut Kai. Dan pada akhirnya mereka makan dengan tenang.

"Kau sudah tahu Sehun punya pacar, Dae?" Tanya Kai.

"Serius? Seperti apa pacarnya? Aku jadi benar benar ingin ke Seoul."

"Tidak buruk, aku hanya perlu memastikan kalau dia pantas untuk Sehun."

"Posesif sekali." Kata Jongdae. "Kapan mau ke Seoul, In?"

Kai berpikir dulu. "Hari ini, inginnya, tapi Kris pasti mengamuk kalau dipaksa lagi.

"Kalau begitu pergi denganku saja."

"Memang kau bisa menyetir?"

Jongdae tertawa. "Aku bisa membawamu ke rumah sakit dengan caraku sendiri."

"Itu sama saja dengan membuatku celaka, Jongdae."

"Cepat turun, Suho, kau pasti lapar." Kata Hyemi, pandangan Kai dan Jongdae berpindah ke tangga, dimana Suho baru saja muncul.

"Tadi kupikir kau tidak pakai baju, Hyung." Kata Jongdae.

"Kau dendam padaku atau apa, Kim Jongdae?" Tanya Suho, dia duduk di samping Kai dan mencuri cium dari bibirnya.

Jongdae menghela napas. "Bisakah kalian menyimpannya untuk nanti malam? Dan bisakah kau berhenti pakai pakaian putih, Hyung? Itu membuatmu terlihat tidak berpakaian."

"Kau saja yang berpikir macam macam, Jongdae."

"Hei, Suho." Kris turun dari tangga dengan cepat. "Kebiasaanmu dari dulu tidak pernah berubah, ya?"

Kris mengambil tempat di samping Jongdae, di depan Suho. "Apa?" Tanya Suho.

"Baju Kai- Bajumu masih ada di kamar mandi." Kata Kris, Jongdae terbatuk saat Kris bilang baju yang tadi dipakai Suho adalah baju Kai, Jongdae tertawa penuh kemenangan dalam hati.

"Kau ke kamar mandi?" Tanya Suho. "Mandi?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Cuma cuci muka." Kata Kris.

Kai tertawa sendiri, Kris menatapnya curiga. "Apa, Hitam?"

"Kita tidak bawa baju ganti." Kata Kai.

Kris menepuk jidat. "Bagus, bagus sekali, ini semua salahmu, dan kita harus kembali ke Seoul seperti ini!"

"Apa susahnya menyetir dulu baru mandi?" Tanya Jongdae, dia tidak merasakan apa yang Kris rasakan karena dia bisa dengan mudah mandi, Kris tidak menghiraukannya.

"Dan sekarang bajumu basah, oh, tapi kau bisa pinjam punya Suho, tapi aku harus pinjam punya siapa?" Racau Kris, baju hitam yang dipakai Suho tadi memang ditinggal di lantai dan langsung basah.

"Ya, kau tidak usah mandi saja." Kata Jongdae lagi.

"Tapi aku harus ke Seoul sekarang juga, karena teman dari anak ini." Kata Kris sambil menunjuk Kai.

"Apa masalahmu dengan Sehun?! Harusnya aku yang mengkhawatirkan Sehun karena sepupu posesifmu itu!" Nada Kai meninggi, sebentar lagi pasti dia bertengkar dengan Kris.

"Berhenti atau pisau ini mendarat di kepala kalian!" Jerit Hyemi, dia menggebrak meja sambil mengacung acungkan pisau. Bagus sekali, akhirnya ada yang lebih menyeramkan dari pada Matthew suaminya Olivia.

Kris dapat celana bermuda hijau Jongmin dan juga kaos abunya, tentu saja yang paling jarang dipakai, Jongmin bilang boleh dibuang.

Dan Kai jelas jelas dapat pakaian Suho, kaos putih yang jadinya pas badan dan dia tetap memakai jeans yang kemarin.

Ditambah sikat gigi baru dan handuk pinjaman, Jongmin tertawa, Kris mengamuk, dan Kai tersenyum mesum.

"Sekali sekali kau harus pakai celana yang longgar tanpa dalaman." Kata Jongmin.

"Hyung jorok." Timpal Jongdae, dia membawa semua barangnya dalam koper kecilnya, segitu saja yang dia punya dan itu memudahkannya saat pindah rumah.

"Aku tidak akan menyukainya." Kata Kris, entah kenapa kalau membahas yang seperti ini dia sama repotnya dengan anak perempuan.

"Tapi aku pakai punya Suho Hyung." Kata Kai, Jongmin dan Jongdae membuat tawa mencurigakan, Kris membatu, dan Suho memukul kepalanya.

"Pas?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Pas." Jawab Kai, untung Hyemi sudah kebal dengan pembicaraan seperti ini karena dia satu satunya anak perempuan di tengah anak laki laki, anak tengah dari lima bersaudara.

"Kau pasti tidak akan mengembalikannya." Kata Jongmin.

"Sst! Nanti malah diambil lagi." Kata Kai.

"ARGH! Sudah! Sudah! Aku tidak mau dengar lagi!" Kris dengan cepat memakai sepatunya dan berjalan ke mobilnya, terima kasih angin yang sedikit menenangkannya di tengah orang orang mesum itu.

"Aku pergi dulu, Hyung, Noona." Pamit Suho, sementara yang lain justru langsung berlari ke mobil.

"Kau anak yang baik, Suho." Kata Hyemi, dia ingin sekali mengacak rambut Suho yang mirip sekali anak SD dengan ransel menggembungnya. Suho hanya tertawa dan itu sangat manis.

"Suho! Cepat! Aku tinggal, ya?!" Teriak Kris.

Suho berlari ke mobil Kris dan mereka dengan cepat pergi, jam di mobil itu menunjukan pukul sepuluh tiga lima, menurut perkiraan Jongdae mereka akan sampai dalam kurang dari dua jam. Dan untung saja Kris pakai rute tercepat yang bisa dilalui, itu rute yang ditemukan dari tiga jam mencari bersama Jongin sebenarnya.

"Sepi sekali, nyalakan radionya." Kata Jongdae, dia duduk dibelakang bersama Suho, suntuk juga untuknya tidak bisa membuka laptopnya yang ada di koper.

_Jadi bagaimana, Bia? Apa kita akan benar benar memutarkannya?_

_Tentu saja, Nabi, semua orang menyukai mereka, kita harus memutar lagunya._

"Apa ini?" Tanya Kris.

"Radio lokal, penyiarnya muridnya Suho." Kata Jongdae.

"Hah? Serius?" Tanya Kai.

"Iya, namanya Jin Nabi." Jawab Suho.

_Ini dia single terbaru dari band kesukaan kita semua, Wolf dari EXO!_

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau kita mendengar dari album aslinya?" Tanya Jongdae, dia mengeluarkan album EXO seperti sulap, mirip bagaimana Kai mengeluarkan kaca mata hitamnya kemarin.

"Kapan kau membelinya?" Tanya Suho.

"Nabi yang beli, aku harus berterima kasih pada gadis manis itu." Kata Jongdae dan dia memutar CD nya sendiri.

"Langsung track tiga?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Kenapa tidak mulai dari awal?" Tanya Kai.

"Menyesuaikan dengan musim dan juga dengan dua sejoli di sini." Kata Jongdae, Suho merona, ronanya cepat terlihat di kulitnya yang putih itu.

Mereka tidak bicara apa apa lagi dan menikmati lagu yang terdengar manis di telinga.

"Eh?"

"Kenapa, Kai?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Kenapa liriknya 'Areumdaun nabi' begini?"

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu? Takut kalau Suho Hyung menyanyikannya di sekolah dan Jin Nabi itu mendengarnya?"

Kai memukul kepala Jongdae. "Oke, kita ganti lagu!"

Suho menyadari sesuatu. "Kenapa langsung Peter Pan?"

"Sudah biarkan aku yang mengatur!" Kata Jongdae.

"Yeongwonhan neoui Peter Pan~" Jongdae bernyanyi, anak ini niat sekali memilihkan lagu lagu yang terdengar manis dari sepuluh lagu yang bisa diputar, tidak menghitung variasi dari lagu Wolf.

Kris ikut bersenandung mendengar lagu itu, dengan begini dia merasa lebih baik daripada saat dia mencari jalan dengan Kai kemarin, itu sudah jelas.

"Ada berapa track yang mereka punya?" Tanya Kris.

"Sepuluh, dan aku tidak terlalu suka track pertamanya." Kata Jongdae, dia tidak menghitung variasi dari lagu Wolf.

"Hebat sekali, kau bisa membeli album tapi tidak suka track pertamanya." Kata Kris.

"Biasa saja, biasa saja." Kata Jongdae penuh percaya diri.

"Dia bukannya tidak suka, tapi dia tahu kalau kau akan tertawa mendengar track pertama mereka." Kata Suho santai.

"Hyung!"

"Apa, Jongdae? Kau sendiri yang menertawai Wolf pertama kali, kan?"

Tukang bongkar aib orang, Suho sudah jadi tukang bongkar aib orang, yang seharusnya adalah pekerjaan Jongdae.

"Putar saja." Kata Kai.

"Biar aku dengar dulu." Kata Kris.

Dan Jongdae dengan berat hati memutar Wolf, dan setelahnya…

"Hah? Chijeu? Wain? Sichueisyeon? Apa itu?!" Kai tertawa keras.

"Cheese, Wine, Situation, benar benar ada yang harus mengajari mereka!" Kris tertawa.

"Dan Oolf! Aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka pikirkan!" Kata Kris lagi.

"Apa yang kau suka dari mereka?" Tanya Kris.

"Aku suka track terakhir." Kata Jongdae.

"Putar." Perintah Kris.

_She's my baby_

"Wah! Ini bagus, kurasa aku akan beli albumnya juga." Kata Kris.

"Kau bahkan belum mendengar setengah lagunya!" Kata Kai.

"Apa masalahnya? Yang penting aku suka." Jawab Kris.

"Iya, itu bagus, sebenarnya aku punya alasan lain kenapa membeli album ini." Kata Jongdae.

"Apa?" Tanya Kris, dia yang paling mudah menunjukan rasa penasarannya.

"Member EXO itu teman sekelasku dulu." Katanya.

"Serius? Kau berteman dengan artis?!" Tanya Kai.

"Kenapa tidak bilang?!" Tanya Suho.

Jongdae tertawa. "Aku tidak bohong, mereka teman sekelasku dan Kyungsoo waktu SMA."

"Siapa lagi Kyungsoo?" Tanya Kai.

"Pacarmu, ya?" Tanya Kai.

"Pikiran kalian terlalu jauh." Kata Jongdae.

"Sama dengan pikiranmu saat aku pakai celana putih." Celetuk Suho, dia masih tidak terima dengan apa yang Jongdae katakan tadi pagi.

"Kalau itu namanya mesum." Kata Kai.

"Memang kau dengar?!" Tanya Jongdae, jadi sedikit panik sendiri.

"Tentu saja aku dengar!" Dia terdengar akan mengamuk, dia memukul kepala Jongdae lagi.

"Maaf, maaf, aku tidak ada maksud apa apa dengan pacarmu." Kata Jongdae, Suho memukul kepalanya juga.

"Kau tidak menghubungi Kai?" Tanya Tao, Sehun menoleh ke arahnya dan menggeleng.

"Kau sendiri menghubungi Kris Hyung?" Tanya Sehun, giliran Tao yang menggeleng.

"Mereka kembali hari ini, kan?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Tanya saja."

"Pada siapa?"

"Ke orangnya langsung."

"Kenapa kau tidak tanya pada Kris Hyung saja dulu?"

"Kau hubungi saja Kai dulu."

"Kalian berdua, berhentilah berdebat yang tidak penting." Kata kakak kedua Kai, gadis itu duduk di hadapan Sehun dan Tao.

"Jongmin bilang mereka sudah diperjalanan. Tenang saja selama tidak ada Jongin, kalian tamuku, tidak usah merasa seperti tamu tak diundang seperti itu, oke?"

Tiba tiba Ace lewat ke depan pintu, lewat begitu saja.

"Ace mau kemana?" Tanya Tao.

Ace menoleh kearahnya dan menggonggong riang, minta diikuti. Tao pikir mungkin dia ingin jalan jalan, jadi dia mengambil tali dan membawa Ace keluar kemanapun dia mau, Jungah dan Sehun mau tidak mau jadi penasaran dan ikut keluar bersama Tao.

"Siapa yang tidak mengingatkanku untuk beli bensin!?" Di kejauhan sana terlihat Kris yang berjalan cepat sambil mengamuk.

"Sekali sekali kau harus menikmati berjalan kaki, Hyung." Kata Jongdae, dia menyeret koper kecilnya.

Kris menatapnya kesal. "Lalu mobilku disana bagaimana? Kalau dicuri bagaimana?"

"Sekali sekali kau harus kehilangan sesuatu, Hyung." Jawab Jongdae.

"Lagipula mobilmu, kan, sudah dititipkan, Hyung." Lanjutnya.

"Aku lapar." Kata Kai, dia merangkul Suho seperti benar benar akan mati.

Tao masih diam di tempat, kalau tidak ditali Ace pasti sudah kabur menuju Kris. "Sebentar, Sayang, biar aku melepas talinya dulu." Kata Tao dan Ace lari bergitu saja setelahnya.

Dia menggonggong sampai Kris menoleh. "Ace!" Seru Kris, seakan dia lupa pada mobilnya yang ditinggal.

"Ace, Papa pulang, bagaimana orang yang bernama Sehun itu padamu? Apa dia jahat padamu?" Tanya Kris, dia memeluk erat anjingnya, sebenarnya anjing Tao juga, Ace sebenarnya milik mereka berdua, duo Papanya.

"Ih, Ge, jahat sekali pada Sehunnie." Kata Tao yang sudah ada di hadapan Kris. Sehun menciut di belakangnya.

"Kau sudah kenal lama dengan Sehun, kan, Ge? Dengan Kai saja sudah sedekat ini, tentu kau kenal sahabatnya." Kata Tao lagi.

Kris dan Kai bertatapan, Kris mendorong Kai sampai terhuyung. "Sialan." Umpat Kai dan dia menendang kaki Kris.

"Aku benar benar akan menjual foto telanjangmu nanti."

"Kau mau aku menjadikanmu kebab, hah?"

"Kalian tidak kasihan pada mereka?" Tanya Jungah, dia menunjuk Suho dan Jongdae dengan barang bawaan mereka.

Kris dan Kai berhenti bertengkar. "Lebih baik kita masuk, di luar panas sekali." Kata Jungah lagi.

"Ta-Tapi mobilku?" Tanya Kris.

"Siapa peduli." Kata Jungah, dia berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke rumahnya.

"Jungah, aku serius." Kata Kris.

"Iya, biar Hyunsoo yang mengurusnya." Katanya lagi, memanggil nama iparnya dengan tidak sopan.

"Oppa, Jungah, Oppa, aku ini kakak iparmu." Tiba tiba Hyunsoo muncul begitu saja dari arah datangnya Kris dan kawanan, sepertinya dia baru membeli minuman dingin atau es.

"Kau tahu, kan, aku tidak suka memanggil orang dengan panggilan itu." Kata Jungah, dia membuka gerbang rumahnya dan semua masuk mengikutinya.

"Hei, Kris, aku lihat mobilmu di sana, kenapa?" Tanya Hyunsoo.

"Kenapa dengan mobilku? Habis bensin." Jawab Kris.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Mana kutahu, aku sudah tidak punya ide lagi dengan mobil itu." Kata Kris, Sehun lewat di sampingnya dengan terburu buru, sedikit menyenggolnya.

"Apa apaan kau, Oh Sehun?!" Seru Kris.

"Habis Hyung membenciku!" Seru Sehun, Kris dengan cepat menangkap leher anak itu dan menariknya mendekat.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Habis Hyung tidak bicara padaku sejak di bandara, juga sangat dekat dengan Tao, lalu Hyung bilang Hyung ayahnya Ace, aku… Aku jadi…"

"Jadi cemburu." Celetuk Kai di sebelah Kris, semuanya memandangnya sebagai pengganggu.

"Apa? Aku benar, kan?" Kai tidak terima dipandang seperti itu, dia protes. Pipi Sehun yang sama putihnya dengan Suho memerah, Kai mengacak rambut anak yang masih ada di cengkeraman Kris.

"Dasar, memangnya Tao tidak cerita padamu?"

"Cerita apa?"

"Huang Zitao, jangan bilang kau belum menceritakannya." Mata Kris beralih mencari Tao yang sedang tertawa kikuk.

"Aku tadinya mau cerita kalau ada Gege."

Kris berdecak kesal kalau sudah begini, Sehun itu selalu begini, terlalu polos, tapi susah mengatakan isi hati. "Biar kujelaskan, aku dan pacarmu ini..." Kris menggantung kalimatnya dan menoleh pada Tao.

"Kami sepupu." Tambah Tao.

"Dan itulah kenapa aku jadi ayah dari Ace, iya kan, Sayang?" Kata Kris, kali ini dia mengelus Ace yang sudah berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Serius?!" Semua yang mengerubuni mereka kaget.

"Kalian tidak mirip." Kata Jongdae.

"Memangnya sepupu harus mirip?" Tanya Kris.

Sehun sendiri terdiam, malu sudah berpikir yang tidak tidak, Kris mengacak rambutnya. "Bagaimana, Sehun?"

"Oh, karena sekarang Tao sudah bersama Sehun, maka aku akan mengambil Ace." Kata Kris, Kai sudah senang karena pasti anjing itu akan dibawa ke New York dan Kai bisa main dengannya.

"Tidak mau!" Seru Sehun dan Tao.

"Apa apaan kau, Ge?! Selama ini kau yang meninggalkan Ace dan pergi ke New York!"

"Tapi Ace milikku, Tao!"

"Apanya yang milikmu?! Selama ini aku yang merawatnya!"

"Tapi aku yang membelinya!"

"Tidak, kita yang membelinya dan aku yang mengurusnya!"

"Hyung, biarkan aku mengurusnya, ya?" Sehun ikut ikutan, meminta dengan imut sampai Kris serasa silau karenanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka harus merebutkan seekor anjing?" Tanya Jongdae.

Melihat tiga orang itu malah merebutkan Ace, semua orang pergi ke urusannya masing masing, Hyunsoo takut esnya mencair dan Jungah memang tidak peduli.

"Karena Ace itu penting bagi mereka." Kata Kai, dia jadi ingat sesuatu.

"Oh, iya, kau juga pernah, kan?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Pernah apa?"

"Aku tidak mau kalau bukan Monggu! Aku tidak mau yang lain!" Seru Jongdae, meledek, meniru apa yang dulu sepupunya lakukan.

Kai merangkulnya, perlahan mencekiknya. "Kau tidak mengerti, Dae, bagaimana perasaanku padanya. Hah, sekarang dia ada di surga, dia pasti bahagia sekarang."

Jongdae tidak mau kalah, dia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kai. "Sekarang saja bicara seperti ini, dulu kau histeris sampai mengurung diri."

Kai benar benar mencekiknya. "Itu dulu! Lagipula itu sudah beberapa tahun yang lalu."

Kai melepas Jongdae dan pergi. "Dan sekarang kau sudah berubah jadi Juilliard Boy dan pacaran dengan tetangga sendiri." Kata Jongdae.

"Berisik!" Seru Kai.

Dia melihat Suho memandang tangga, dia berpegang ke pegangannya, naik di satu undakan dengan perlahan.

"Hyung mau kemana?" Tanya Kai.

Suho menoleh dan tersenyum. "Ikut saja, oke?" dia menarik tangan Kai lembut, terlalu lembut untuk genggaman yang membuat tangan merah setelahnya, tapi genggaman Suho mengalirkan rasa panas ke tubuhnya, ke jantungnya, ke pipinya, juga serasa mengalirkan listrik ke seluruh tubuhnya dan menusuk jantungnya.

Dia menggengam tangan Suho yang dingin, dingin yang menenangkan, terlalu banyak rasa yang dia rasakan bahkan hanya dengan menyentuh tangannya, Kai rasa dia bisa mati tiba tiba karena kumpulan perasaan aneh saat berdua dengan Suho, seperti ini.

Suho mengangkat kursi dengan satu tangan dan meletakannya di samping jendela, jendela mungil yang mengarah pada rumahnya di sebelah rumah Kai. Dia menatap Kai langsung di mata. "Dulu juga di sini, kan?"

Dulu? Ah, Kai tahu apa maksudnya. "Iya." Dia bukannya lupa, hanya tidak mengingat detailnya dengan baik, dia hanya mengingat dirinya, Suho, dan Hellebore dalam pot yang manis.

"Kai." Suho memanggil dengan lembut, menengadah pada Kai yang berdiri di sebelahnya yang duduk di kursi. Tangan mereka masih bertaut, Suho menarik tangan Kai agak anak itu membungkuk ke arahnya.

Ini seperti nostalgia, ini persis mengulang apa yang terjadi dulu, tapi ini rasanya sangat manis. Kai merunduk, mendekati Suho, pandangan matanya sedikit mengabur di jarak yang sangat dekat, sedikit membuat pusing, tapi mata Suho seperti memenjaranya, membuatnya bahkan tidak bisa menutup matanya sesuka hati.

Suho menutup matanya, seketika Kai juga. Pelan pelan ini terasa seperti pertama kali, seperti yang dulu mereka lakukan dengan berani dan sedikit berantakan, kali ini mereka telah lebih tenang dan tidak dikejar sesuatu, ciuman jadi lebih rapi dengan kelembutan yang sama dari bibir yang sama seperti yang dulu dirasakan.

Suho membuka mulut, memainkan lidah, dengan lembut mengajak Kai yang membalas dengan sedikit kasar, tapi Suho mengusap pelipisnya, ke pipinya, dengan lembut, Kai menangkapnya sebagai perintah untuk pelan pelan saja.

"Jongin! Suho! Kalian mau makan atau tidak!"

Gigi terbentur, untuk lidah tidak tergigit. Butuh waktu jauh lebih lama dari biasanya untuk mencerna siapa yang berteriak, sepertinya itu Junghwa.

Tangan Suho bergerak mengusap mulut dan pipinya, inginnya menghilangkan rasa linu dari gigi yang terbentur. "Lagi lagi." Katanya.

Kai membuat gerakan mengunyah. "Ya." Dan dia tertawa.

Ini benar benar seperti dulu.


	4. Hellebore di Musim Dingin

Disclaimer : EXO adalah milik agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Genre : Romance

Pair : Kai/Suho.

Rating : T

Warning : Shou-ai, Crack pair, AU.

+H+

Suho menatap keluar jendela, langit terlihat mendung dan itu membuat salju di jalan tidak akan mencair, dia menatap pot kecil di hadapannya, Hellebore, tapi kenapa juga dia harus memelihara tanaman beracun itu? Ah, dia sedang ingin saja.

"Kita tidak pergi ke rumah kakakmu, Dae?" Tanya Kris, bergelung di sofa dengan banyak selimut.

"Musim dingin seperti ini, kau mau ke pantai? Yang benar saja, Kris?"

"Pantai sepi saat ini, kita bisa menikmati pastai seakan kita yang punya, Dae."

"Terserah kau saja, tidak akan kutolong kalau kau membeku."

Suho hanya mendengarkan pembicaraan tidak penting itu. Rumahnya tepat disebelah dan dia ada di rumah tetangganya sekarang. Apa, ya, yang membuatnya berakhir disini?

"Aku mengantuk." Kai keluar dari kamarnya dan terhuyung huyung, lalu ambruk di atas selimut Kris yang hangat.

"Tidur saja, kalau mengantuk." Kata Kris, dia membungkus Kai dengan satu dari banyak selimutnya dan menggulingkannya ke lantai.

"Ibu mengusirku dari kamar, aku mau tidur dimana lagi?"

"Ya, di kamar kakakmu."

"Serius, ya, Kris, bagaimana dia bisa tidur di kamar kakaknya?" Kata Jongdae.

"Ya, dia hanya mencari tempat tidur, kan?"

"Tidakkah itu menimbulkan masalah?" Tanya Jongdae.

Kai mengangkat tubuhnya dari lantai, Suho yang diam saja jadi memperhatikannya, dia mengangkat kepalanya dan mata coklatnya bertemu dengan mata Suho, Suho buang muka.

"Sebenarnya ada satu masalah." Katanya, pada sepupunya dan anak sahabat ibunya.

"Masalah?" Tanya anak sahabat ibunya, Kris.

"Masalah itu?" Tanya sepupunya, Jongdae.

"Kau tahu sendiri, kan, Dae, ada sesuatu yang membuatku malas masuk ke kamarnya."

"Bukannya kau punya dua kakak? Siapa yang bermasalah? Jungah atau Junghwa?" Tanya Kris.

"Dua duanya!" Seru Kai dan Jongdae.

"Aku tidak mau membicarakannya!" Seru Kai lagi dan dia berguling guling di lantai.

"Serius? Lalu siapa yang tadi memulai pembicaraan ini?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Diam kau! Aku masih ingin tidur, jangan membuatku kesal!"

"Masalah apa? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti yang kalian bicarakan." Kata Kris.

"Masalah pos-Hmph!"

Kai membekap Jongdae yang sudah mulai bicara. "Sudah kubilang diam!"

Mereka bergelut di lantai dan, entah sihir atau apa, kali ini Jongdae menang, Kai tergulung selimut Kris.

"Poster maksudnya?" Tanya Suho.

"Iya, iya, poster." Jawab Jongdae.

"Apa masalahnya dengan poster?" Tanya Kris.

Yang lain menghela napas. "Itu bukan sembarang poster, Hyung." Kata Jongdae.

"Itu poster Shinhwa." Sambung Suho.

"Hanya poster Shinhwa?" Tanya Kris, dia makin tidak mengerti.

"Dan itu telanjang! TEL-HMPH!" Kai berseru dan Jongdae menutup mulutnya dengan selimut.

"Ya, seperti yang kau dengar begitulah keadaannya." Kata Jongdae, Kai terbatuk batuk setelah lepas dari jerat selimutnya sendiri.

"Tapi itu membuatku geli. Geli!" Katanya.

Suho jadi memikirkan kata geli, geli karena melihat Shinhwa dalam pose seperti itu. Ya, dia sendiri juga sedikit geli, tapi kalau Kai sampai seperti itu.

"Apa apaan itu, bukannya kau biasa menonton video porno?" Tanya Kris.

"Siapa yang menyebarkan tuduhan itu?" Tanya Kai horror, Kris menunjuk Jongdae, dan mereka bergulat lagi.

Tapi kalau Kai sampai seperti itu, ada kemungkinan dia normal normal saja.

Mengerti tidak apa maksud dari normal normal saja?

Suho menghela napas, Kris bangun dari tidur tidurannya di sofa, meninggalkan banyak selimutnya.

"Sekali kali menonton juga tidak masalah, kan?!" Kata Jongdae, Kris yang sudah berdiri menendangnya.

"Kalau kalian masih berisik, akan aku ikat di depan pagar." Dan dia pergi.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Kai, nadanya seperti anak yang ditinggal ibunya.

"Cari makan, kalian juga lebih baik makan daripada mati kedinginnan." Katanya pada Kai dan Jongdae.

"Yang di pojok sana juga makan, ya." Katanya pada Suho, Suho tiba tiba mendongkak menatapnya.

"Aduh, perhatian sekali pada Suho Hyung." Kata Jongdae, Kai memukul kepalanya.

Suho tertawa entah meremehkan atau mengejek. "Tidak mungkin, Dae, yang kau pikirkan hanya percintaan saja."

"Ya, jelas tidak mungkin." Kata Kai. "Kalau sampai terjadi akan kupatahkan lehernya."

Suho sedikit tersipu, entah Kai cemburu pada siapa, mengingat dia tidak terlalu dekat dengannya dan selalu bertengkar dengan Kris, lagipula orang punya cara yang berbeda dalam menunjukan cinta.

"Ya… Tidakkah kalian menganggapnya sebagai kakak?" Tanya Suho, dia turun ke lantai dan menarik selimut Kris untuk dipakai bersama.

"Kakak yang tidak menyebalkan seperti Jongmin." Kata Jongdae.

"Kakak laki laki satu satunya." Kata Kai.

"Ya, kakak yang tidak membuatku ada di sauna selama tujuh jam."

Jongdae terduduk tiba tiba, meninggalkan Kai dan Suho yang tidur di lantai. "Ceritakan lagi soal sauna, aku ingin mendengarnya lagi!"

"Diam kau, Kim Jongdae! Aku tidak akan pernah cerita lagi!" Kata Suho, dia berlindung di perut Kai yang malah mengelus rambutnya yang di cat merah.

"Ah, Hyung, ayolah…"

"Jongdae."

"Itu salahmu, kan, Hyung, kenapa juga harus kabur ke sauna?"

"Jongdae."

"Ayolah, Hyung, atau aku minta Junsu Hyung saja yang cerita?"

"Kim Jongdae!"

"Ah, Hyung, tidak asyik." Katanya, dia tiduran di lantai lagi.

"Setidaknya cerita kenapa dia bisa dapat nama separasan Junsu." Kata Jongdae lagi.

"Memang Junsu pasaran?" Tanya Suho.

"Hyung ini bagaimana? Banyak sekali orang bernama Junsu!"

"Junsu, Siwon, dan Seunghyun juga pasaran, model Victoria's Secret juga bernama Seunghyun." Kata Kai.

Suho dan Jongdae tiba tiba menjauh.

"Apa?" Tanya Kai.

"Darimana kau tahu soal Victoria's Secret?" Tanya Suho.

"Bukannya melihat fotonya saja sudah seperti melihat majalah porno?" Tanya Jongdae, Suho memukul kepalanya.

Kai jadi panik. "Tidak, tidak, bukan aku yang suka melihat model Victoria's Secret! Eng… Temanku! Temanku yang suka melihatnya!"

"Si Sehun, ya?" Tanya Jongdae, Kai panik lagi.

Kai menghela napas, si Sehun itu memang suka Miranda Kerr, tapi dia tidak ingin membocorkannya juga. "Darimana kau tahu itu Sehun?" Tanyanya.

"Memangnya kau punya teman selain dia?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Ada Moonkyu! Ada Sulli! Ada Krystal, aku punya teman!"

"Tapi tetap tidak dapat cokelat saat Valentine." Ejek Jongdae.

"Ah! Sudah! Kau harusnya bersikap baik padaku, kalau aku sudah kembali ke Juilliard kau pasti akan merindukanku!" Kata Kai.

Ah, Juilliard.

Suho yang akan merindukannya kalau dia pergi ke Juilliard.

Hari hari berikutnya Kai dan Kris mulai bersiap pergi, Suho diam saja dengan pot Hellebore-nya, Dan Jongdae akan pindah ke apartemen editornya yang dekat dengan apartemen ilustratornya agar semua yang menyangkut novelnya bisa dibicarakan dengan mudah.

"Pak guru, kenapa diam saja?" Tanya Jongdae, Suho masih berpangku tangan di jendela.

"Aku belum jadi guru, Dae."

"Tapi calon guru, kan?"

Suho masih diam, diam, dan diam.

"Ada apa, Hyung?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Tidak ada apa apa."

"Kusuruh Kai saja yang bicara, ya."

Suho menoleh, Jongdae tertawa.

"Dia sedang bersiap siap terbang ke New York."

"Dia tidak akan keberatan kalau kau ganggu." Kata Jongdae.

"Bukan aku yang ganggu, tapi kau karena aku, dan dari mana kau tahu dia tidak akan keberatan?"

Jongdae tertawa. "Kau bodoh kalau tidak menyadarinya."

"Kau berani mengataiku bodoh?"

"Ya, karena Hyung memang bodoh kalau soal percintaan."

"Memangnya kau pernah punya pacar?"

"Tidak juga, tapi aku saja sadar kenapa Hyung tidak?"

"Sadar apanya?"

"Perasaan In."

"Kau hanya mengkhayal, Dae."

"Kau terlalu pesimis, Hyung."

"Tidak, aku realistis."

"Lihat saja nanti, Hyung, siapa yang benar, kau atau aku."

"Berhenti bicara seperti kita ada di film aksi, Dae."

"Dan kau juga berhenti duduk disitu seperti kita ada di drama TV, Hyung! Angkat pantatmu dan dekati dia!"

Suho menatap Jongdae tajam. "Aku tidak suka pemilihan katamu."

"Tapi adanya memang seperti itu, Hyung! Jangan terlalu banyak duduk!"

Jongdae menariknya berdiri dan meninggalkan pot helleborenya, Hellebore sebentar lagi mekar.

"Kapan kau akan pergi?" Tanya Jungah.

"Huhin hehok, hanya huis haha." 'Mungkin besok, tanya Kris saja' maksudnya.

"Habiskan dulu makananmu baru bicara." Kata Jungah lagi.

"Seperti kau tidak saja."

"Terserah padaku, ya, memangnya disini kau yang kakak?"

"Ya, terserah padamu saja, Jungah Noona!" Kai memberi penekanan pada panggilan Noona.

Jungah tertawa. "Jadi kapan kau pergi?"

"Besok, mungkin? Tanya Kris saja." Kai memberi jeda sebentar. "Ada urusan dengan kantornya jadi kami harus berangkat lebih awal."

"Lebih awal?" Tanya Suho, dia datang ditarik Jongdae dan tahu tahu sudah mendengar bahwa Kai akan pergi.

"Ya, lebih awal." Ulang Jungah.

"Memang ada apa dengan perusahaanmu?" Tanya Jungah.

"Susah kalau kujelaskan, pokoknya ini mendesak sekali." Kata Kris, dia berleha leha di depan TV.

"Hebat sekali kau, Tuan CEO, saat ini masih bisa berleha leha seperti itu."

"Semua orang harus menikmati liburnya, Jungah. Oh, iya, aku titip mobilku, ya, janga lecet."

"Ya, kita lihat saja nanti."

"Kau akan kembali ke New York besok?" Tanya Suho lagi.

"Ya, seperti itulah." Kata Kai.

"Tidak bisakah kau di Korea saja?" Tanya Suho lagi, padahal kalau Kai tetap di Korea itu tidak menjamin Suho akan berani mengambil langkah.

"Hyung tahu, kan, Juilliard itu mimpiku dari dulu."

"Ya, aku mengerti."

Suho tidak bisa apa apa lagi, tidak berani apa apa lagi, dia hanya duduk di dekat jendela dan pot hellebore-nya, bunganya yang putih mulai mekar, sebentar lagi musim semi.

"Hyung, kau serius mau duduk di situ terus?" Tanya Jongdae, dia lewat sekilas di sekitar Suho.

"Nanti ditinggal, Hyung, kita mau mengantar Kai dan Kris ke Bandara."

"Joonmyun Hyung!"

Suho bahkan tidak menoleh saat dipanggil nama aslinya, mana kuat dia melepas orang yang dicintainya untuk waktu yang entah berapa lama di negri orang seperti itu.

Ah! Tapi dia harus kuat, setidaknya pura pura kuat, memang dia siapanya Kim Jongin?!

Jadi dia menoleh dan mendapati Kai, Kim Jongin, ada di sana, menatap langsung ke matanya.

"Hyung tidak ingin mengantarku?"

Kai bertanya dan Suho tidak bisa menjawab.

"Kau tidak mencegahku pergi?" Tanya Kai lagi.

"Aku sudah melakukannya, tapi kau bilang Juilliard itu mimpimu." Jawab Suho.

Kai tiba tiba mengenggam tangannya. Kenapa? Suho juga tidak tahu, yang jelas saat ini dia merasa harus mengambil langkah, jadi dia menarik tangan Kai.

Kai dengan senyum di bibirnya mendekat pada Suho dan mencium bibirnya, Suho tidak mengerti kenapa dia dicium apa Kai juga mencintainya? Tapi rasa cinta itu percuma kalau tidak ada yang bicara, meskipun mereka saling mencintai.

Suho harus berani, berani dalam bertindak, berani dalam mencium, sebelum waktunya habis. Suho yang pertama membuka mulut dan memainkan lidah, dengan sedikit kasar menarik Kai makin mendekat, dia sudah tidak peduli karena inilah yang dia inginkan.

"Jongin! Suho! Aish! Dimana anak anak itu?!"

Gigi terbentur dan lidah sedikit tergigit, mencampur linu dan sakit, Kai dan Suho sama sama tahu itu teriakan Junghwa dan sama sama tahu kalau mereka akan sedikit terlambat untuk penerbangan Kai. Jadi mereka melupakan rasa sakit dan pergi sambil terus berharap mereka akan dapat waktu seperti ini lagi

+FIN+


End file.
